


Rumor Has It

by Red0313



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red0313/pseuds/Red0313
Summary: Mulder and The Lone Gunmen have a talk about Scully. Early Season. The LGM haven't met Scully yet.
Kudos: 21





	Rumor Has It

So, I tried to do an early season fic. But, I am not too good at it, because I love smut, and there just wasn't enough in the early seasons. I hope you like it! Please let me know what y'all think.

"So, Mulder, when are you going to bring over your special lady friend," Frohike asked. Mulder rolled his eyes. Frohike always had a way with words. Frohike didn't believe that men and women could be friends. Mulder wasn't going to deny that he had checked out Scully's assets. She was beautiful, in her geeky, school girl sort of way.

"For the last time, Frohike, she is my partner. We are not sleeping together," Mulder admitted. He almost sounded sad about it.

"But, you do have a thing for all your female friends and partners, if I remember," Langly threw out.

Mulder was known to actually go through the secretary pool, after his ex-wife had left him. He thought that sleeping around would cool the burn. But, it hadn't. It was just a distraction. It even caused some problems, when the girls had figured out it was just a one night stand, and he didn't want anything more.

"So than, what's the hold up," Frohike chimed in. "Are you afraid she might take a look at us and head for the hills?"

Mulder looked over at Byers, waiting for him to say something. He'd been awfully silent. Byers was the reserved one of the group. He was classy. But Mulder suspected he was just better at concealing his thoughts than the other two were.

"We're curious, Mulder. We did our own research on her. She sounds fascinating," Byers admitted. "We also took a look at her picture. She's not bad looking."

"First of all," Mulder began. "You three know you are not allowed to be hacking into the FBI's Database. Come on, boys."

They all three had the decency to look semi-guilty.

Frohike spoke up. "Listen, Mulder. We gotta know if we can trust her or not. Plus, we haven't had a female around here since Reagan was in office."

"That recently, huh," Mulder chuckled.

"Down, Frohike. That's my partner you're talking about. And you three wonder why I won't bring her over here."

"So, you like her, huh," Byers noticed.

"Are you going to hit that," Frohike guiltily asked.

"Yes, I do like her. She's a great agent and a good partner. And no, I do not intend on sleeping with her. I know a good thing when I see it."

"Cool. Mind if I try," Frohike asked. He really was a want to be ladies' man. You can't blame a guy for trying though.

"Stop, all three of you. You're going to love her. She's exactly what The X-files needs," Mulder promised.

Was she what the X-files needed? Mulder wasn't completely sure. She was level headed, brilliant, tough, and resourceful. She was everything he really wasn't. They were yin and yang. He also wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of trusting her. She did have some morals though. He also liked her as a friend. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. His gut told him he could trust her, so that's exactly what he was planning on doing. He just hoped he wasn't going to regret his decision.

"We'd like to form our own opinion, thank you very much," Langly snuffed. Mulder understood. To be honest, Mulder liked Scully. The Lone Gunmen's opinion really wouldn't sway him. He respected their opinion, but when it came down to it, he was going to make his own decision. If he ended up being wrong, he'd just deal with the consequences.

"You seem to be awfully protective of her. What's the deal," Frohike stood up and got himself and everyone a beer. This conversation was getting deep. Beers were needed.

Mulder glared at all three of them. He really didn't think a new partner warranted this kind of interrogation. Maybe they were more paranoid than he had thought.

"I like her, okay. She's a great agent. She brings a lot to the table."

"But, you said she was a skeptic. How the hell does that benefit you," Frohike lamented. He was right in his own sort of way, Mulder thought.

"Just because she is a skeptic, doesn't mean she is going to bring down the team," Mulder defended and pointed out. He stopped himself, too. Should he ask himself why he was defending her so fiercely? He thought he better not.

"Mulder," Byers interjected," I thought you didn't want a partner. Now you don't want to lose this one. You don't work well with others. Everyone knows that. Should we be worried you've been brainwashed."

Frohike started to chuckle. "Mulder, I do believe you have a crush on her. You just can't admit it."

"It isn't like that guys. She's different. I promise you. And just to prove to you that I am right, I will bring her around for you all to meet her. You'll see."

The room got quiet. Then Langly had the balls to say something that all three of them were thinking. "Is she an asset like Diana claimed to be?"

Mulder faltered for a second. There was a mix between hurt and anger in his eyes. He recovered quickly, with a comment that made everyone silent. "She is nothing like Diana. I can personally guarantee that."

The room got quiet. Frohike thought the best action would be to lighten the mood. "Is she hotter?"

Mulder chuckled. Of course, Frohike would always be the one to ask that kind of question. He smiled to himself. Yes, indeed, she is hotter.

"No comment," Mulder answered. All three boys had a smile on their faces. They knew it would only be a matter of time before Mulder developed a thing for his new partner. You don't work side by side a beautiful woman without having certain thoughts about her.

"So what kind of things are she bringing to the table, Mulder," Byers asked, in a very professional manner. He seemed genuinely curious. He also wanted to make sure he had the facts before forming an opinion.

Mulder paused for a second. He took a drink of his beer. How was he going to put this in a way that it didn't sound like he was completely smitten with her?

"Well, she's brilliant. I've seen the way her brain works. She has her medical degree. So, she can do all the autopsies. I think we can trust her findings. Plus, we get instant results. She is also a scientist. I am not sure, if that is helpful to the cause or not. That is still to be determined. But, I will say that it does help with some credibility. Honestly, boys, I think she's a winner."

The Lone Gunmen all stopped to consider his words. The room was quiet for a moment, while they all enjoyed their beer. Nobody had anything to say, negative or positive. What was there to say? She seemed like the real deal. If Mulder was telling the truth, than why would they dismiss her? They all figured she deserved a fair shot.

"She is also better with a gun than me, but I am hoping you will all three keep that to yourselves," Mulder warned. Even though it was quite obvious to Scully and everyone who was at the shooting range the other day, admitting it seemed like a blow to his ego.

Frohike stood up, stretching and tossing his beer in the trash. He began to walk over to the fridge. "Who needs another beer?"

They all three made a motion with their bottles and grunted. He took that as a sign as another round for all. "So, you'll bring her around?"

"Eh, I don't know, guys. Are you going to play that stupid twenty dollar prank on her?"

Byers laughed. "Mulder, you know that isn't a prank. But, of course. It's like a hazing ritual. A rite of passage. We did it to you."

"Okay, but if she hurts you, that one is on you. I don't want to hear about it," Mulder shrugged. He was secretly looking forward to seeing it happen to someone else. Mulder turned his focus over to Frohike. "Do you think you can behave yourself?"

"Mulder, I am a gentleman. But, if she is hot, I probably will embarrass myself," he admitted. Mulder figured as much.

"Langly, no conspiracy theories. She won't believe them anyway. Byers, well, you're the normal one. I don't have to worry about you."

"What if we don't like her, Mulder," Byers spoke up.

"You will," Mulder said with confidence.

Frohike frowned. "But what if we don't."

"Don't worry about it," Mulder lamented. In theory, he knew they'd like, maybe even love, her. She was hard to dislike. Scully had a way with people. She didn't care what people thought of her. She was kind and considerate. He couldn't imagine anyone disliking her.

"Alright. Well, why don't you bring her by on Friday," Byers suggested.

Mulder agreed, nodding his head, while chugging his beer. It was time to go. He could only handle so much of the three stooges.

"Alright, boys. It's a date. I've got to get going though. My report on the last case isn't going to write itself. Have yourselves a great night. And, please, stop spying on my partner."

THE END

RED


End file.
